The lonely boy
by soulofhorror
Summary: He was a one like no other. But all things have an untold side, elder hiccup was one with a story that time forgot. He was who he was because of that forgotten past. oneshot


**This is my first one shot. The plot sort of hit me in the head, hard. So here it is. Maybe it's confusing maybe it's crap, maybe it's a waste of the time that you spend to read it. To some who have been their they will see the light. They will see the sings, they will understand.**

Elder hiccup was the pride of berk. He was the crown jewel of the archipelago. Everyone know that he has this way with the dragons. But no one knows why he really let the legendry night fury free when he first met him.

Hiccup was lonely. In that fraction of a second he saw not only a way to be a part of this village, but also a way to get away from all these loneliness and bitterness of his life. So he did the only thing any sane person wouldn't do. He set the dragon free and waited for his natural instincts to take over.

But that changed everything. It became the light house on the stormy ocean that was hiccups life. Rather than the drawings and his hopeless crush on Astrid, toothless as he decided to call him was more of a tether to this world than anyone have ever been. His drawings were a way he used to ease the pain of his heart by capturing the beauty of the world, things he didn't have the fortune of enjoying. The crush was his hope for a better future. A future he knew he had a little chance of getting. He was lonely. Everything he did was to fill the void that was in his heart. But now he found a cure rather than a remedy for the symptoms.

Toothless was his friend. His first and only true friend. He was there for him when no one else was. Even his father. So he became his other part. Toothless was flightless dragon. Hiccup was a broken boy together they made the undefeatable dragon conquer.

Before toothless hiccup had many ways of coping with his life. None of them were good for him. Firstly, he was a cutter. But no one ever saw a single line on his arms. The village only knew that only after he lost his leg and was needed to change the cloths while he was unconscious. Why his arm bared no marks? Reason was simple. He was smart. He knew that if there were marks on his wrist he will be bullied even more. As it was a mark of the weak persons. There were no weaklings in Viking clans. So he used his boney torso. He did this to his body for the nine years. His body was damaged to the point that he hardly felt any light touches on that area.

He also had suicidal tendencies. He tried to end this miserable life countless times. When his peers bullied him, when his father ignored him, when the people in village whispered what an embarrassment he was, he tried to escape. Somehow even though there was nothing binding him to this life he couldn't leave. When he tried to stab his heart with a dagger, he fell unconscious before the dagger reached his heart. He was left to stich it and suffer for a month. When he tried to hang himself, the branch snapped and he was left with a broken nose. Which led him to be grounded for not being able to fight his peers off.

When he was the prodigy of dragon training he was loved but hiccup horrendous haddock 111 never felt it. Only thing he felt was betrayal. They just turn their back on him for fifteen years and the moment he was better than them, they act like they cared for him his whole life. Like they were always there for him. He showed Astrid the true nature of the dragons because of his crush for her.

Luckily she was better than the rest and she understood. She helped him. But he showed the Vikings not because of her. He showed the Vikings the true nature of the dragons because of toothless's kin. It backfired badly. His father disowned him. He was marked as a traitor. He lost his only friend. First two things hurt him deeply but the last thing was his undoing. He was held together by that dragon; without him he was nothing. So he did what he could to save his friend. He showed the teens with the help of Astrid, he rode dragons and saved his dragon. He also killed the evil queen to free the dragons not his people. But they thought he did it to them. He didn't correct them. He lost a leg but never felt sad about it. At that time, he will willingly die the most painful way possible if toothless can live. He still was if he was alive.

He was respected, he was loved by the village, he was finally accepted by the village but hiccup never took that to his head. He was humble as ever because to him everything was just a dream. If he enjoys it too much it will turn to a nightmare.

Astrid was after him. Not for revenge but for love. They grew closer and closer but she felt hiccup was really not that close to anyone except toothless. But she was patient. He teaches her the main thing she lacked. Patience.

After his mother was found he was overwhelmed with joy. When his father died he was drowning in sorrow. But he moved on. He kept going.

He married Astrid when he was twenty-five. But still he was still scared. Beside toothless no one still made it through to his core. One night Astrid studied his scars and came to realization that some of them made faded words. Hurtful ones to her when she remembers that she did nothing to help him when he needed. After some use of brunt force, she broke through to his core. To the curled up fifteen-year-old boy inside. She held him as a mother would do to a child and eased his pain.

She was never a one for emotion. He was less about feelings when he was all about feelings. She helps him feel little while he helped her feel more. They completed each other. That was also the day that the elder of the village, elder snotlout lost his front teeth.

Years went by. World changed people grew old, got wiser and passed on to the next world. Astrid and hiccup had a wonderful life. They shared their pleasures and sorrows equally. Now all that's left was hiccup. Astrid moved on, toothless moved on, his eldest son also left this world. But didn't felt like he had nothing to live for.

Now his time has come to see his loved ones again. He's surrounded by his children and their children's children, all of them loved him as he knew what each and every one of them was inside. He helped them when they were at their lowest. But none of them knew when he was lost, he stayed lost for years without hope. Time was a strange thing, elder snotlout was the only one alive beside him that knew who he was before defeating red death. Others knew him for the hero he had become. The useless Viking of berk was forgotten by time. His scars faded by time and hidden by the wrinkling flesh.

What he learned was that life truly was a strange thing. Many say that not giving up was the key to successful life. What late elder hiccup said was life mean nothing if not shared with another close to heart, because he knew from experience that he was an elder and respected not because he had not given up, because he had someone to fight for, someone to live for, someone to die for.

In the end the lonley boy found that

yesterday was history

tomorrow's a Mistry

today is a gift,

no matter how it looks


End file.
